Fantasies
by BunniesAndBooks
Summary: From an old gkm-prompt. Kurt has a fantasy that Sebastian is more than willing to make come true. BP!Kurt.


**Prompt:** **BP!Kurt. Kurt rides Sebastian's face until he's come hard and soaked Seb's face. Then Sebastian flips him over and fucks Kurt hard while he's still sensitive from the orgasm a minute ago.**

* * *

"Oh, just get up here!" Sebastian says, irritated beyond belief at his boyfriend, and grapples at those milky-white thighs that are just out of reach for his tongue to reach properly.

It had been days since Kurt had finally (with heavily blushing cheeks, Sebastian might add) told him a sexual fantasy of his. And now, today, is the first time since that they have the time to explore said fantasy. Only, now Kurt is being overtly hesitant. Again.

He'd thought it adorable at first, even hot, but now, after having assured Kurt that this _really_ is no biggie, that it's hardly a sacrifice on Sebastian's part (in fact, the thought of what they're about to do is positively mouthwatering) it's merely annoying.

Framing Kurt's ass cheeks with his hands he pulls him in closer, makes the smaller boy open his legs even wider, spreading him even further open – finally close enough for a first stroke of his tongue over those tempting folds above.

"Ah! So you're s-sure then?" Kurt gasps above him, grasping the headboard so tight that his knuckles whiten.

"Does it look like I'm complaining?" Sebastian asks sarcastically, lapping another stroke across the hairless skin. "Now please ride me like you know you want to, alright?"

"Okay," Kurt sighs, his hips stuttering forward on their own accord, chasing that warm, wet sensation.

"Finally," Sebastian mumbles fondly, diving in heartily against his boyfriend's sex.

It's no question that Kurt had been excited at the prospect of what was supposed to happen, despite all his hesitations, for his pussy is positively dripping. The thick juices are everywhere; coating his lips, his clit, his thighs and after a few seconds of lapping to his heart's content Sebastian is drenched himself. Smacking his lips happily Sebastian just lets himself enjoy the taste as Kurt carefully rolls his hips down against him again and again.

Surprisingly sweet, yet with a musky tang coming through.

Delicious.

When Kurt inevitably picks his pace up, now surer of himself and the fact that Sebastian won't actually reject him, Sebastian finds himself chuckling at the feeling of Kurt's swollen little clit bumping against his nose with every thrust from the pale boy. The vibrations of his laugh in turn send sparks of wildfire through Kurt's very core, making him grind his pelvis down even further against Sebastian, chasing more of those wonderful sensations as he whimpers out, gripping the headboard a little tighter.

Sebastian happily acquiesces, though not with laughter, but with delighted hums and little moans of his own as he tries to stab his tongue in a little deeper, tries to delve further into his lover's folds with every little roll of Kurt's hips. His Kurt is just too hot for his own good.

It doesn't take long until Kurt's hips begin to stutter their way forward shakily, and though he sees the signs, Sebastian still isn't prepared for just _how_ hard Kurt comes. It isn't like it hasn't happened before, but it's rare that Kurt lets himself go enough to fucking _squirt_. And right over _Sebastian's face_ no less.

Fuck.

"I'm sorry," Kurt pants hurriedly, his thighs quivering where he's still hovering above Sebastian. "I- I didn't mean to- I… I'm _sorry._ "

Sebastian however just blinks stupidly. What else can he do? Kurt's taste is still lingering on his tongue, and if he licks his lips Sebastian can feel the mildly different but wholly delicious taste of Kurt's come.

Sebastian's fairly certain his cock could cut stone, he's so aroused.

Not thinking about what he's doing Sebastian flips them over, settling himself between Kurt's supple thighs and quickly checking that Kurt's loose enough for him before hurriedly plunging into that wet heat. Beneath him Kurt moans softly from oversensitivity, and Sebastian would be careful, but he _can't_ , he just can't, he's so fucking close.

"Don't," he grounds out, burying his face in Kurt's sweaty neck. "Don't be sorry," he expands, "was hot. So fucking hot."

"Seb," Kurt whimpers, his hips rolling up to meet Sebastian's thrusts.

"Kurt," Sebastian growls, pistoning his hips faster, deeper. Beneath him he can feel Kurt tremble, can feel the way his stomach tightens moments before he goes through a second orgasm, and but moments later, a third.

Unable to hold on a moment longer Sebastian pulls out, and strokes himself quickly as he finishes upon Kurt's bare flesh, adding his come to the mess already spread on his boyfriend's skin. It isn't until he's milked the final few droplets that he allows himself to fall down beside his lover, breathing heavily as Kurt settles against him.

"So," Kurt begins tentatively when he's breathing calmly once more. "I'd say that was a success."

Sebastian snorts. "It was fan-freaking-tastic is what it was."

"So you wouldn't… be opposed to…" Kurt murmurs quietly, blushing heavily when Sebastian looks down at him, a lecherous smile on his lips.

"Try that again?" Sebastian prompts, letting his hands travel down Kurt's naked stomach, only to have his hand slapped away as Kurt blushes. "I'd like to see you try to stop me."


End file.
